


Love in Fear

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [65]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “What if something happens to you?” with Mark and WilfordRequested on Tumblr by Nightmarejasmine
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 10





	Love in Fear

“You can’t go alone.” 

“Bullshit I can’t! I’m Wilford Warfstache, and I don’t take no shit from nobody!” 

In typical Wilford Warfstache fashion Mark finds himself with a gun first poking his chest and then waving through the air carelessly, Wilford’s freshly painted nail over the trigger. The other egos in the room cringe and Mark doesn’t blame them. He did too, at one point, but now he doesn’t. Instead he steps forward and plucks the gun right from Wilford’s surprise slacked fingers, flicking the safety on and setting the weapon aside. He at least has Wilford’s attention now, even if he’s puffed his cheeks out like a particularly offended chipmunk. 

“Hey now, you can’t just-” 

“Yes, yes I can. And you can’t go alone. Pick someone. Anyone. I don’t care. But you’re not going alone.” 

“But-” 

“But nothing, Wilford!” Mark throws his hands up, anger and worry bubbling over until his stomach is in knots and he’s turned away from his egos to scream angrily at the blank TV on the wall. “But what if it’s nothing? But what if it’s something? But what if something happens to you? But what if you don’t come back?!” 

The room is silent when Mark stops his little rant, and he refuses to turn around, face flushed with embarrassment. He hears soft steps behind him, then yellow-sleeved arms wrapping around his waist from behind. With a comical squeak like a dog toy, Mark is crushed back against Wilford’s chest, his ego’s pink mustache tickling his neck. 

“I can’t lose another one of you,” Mark blurts, grabbing ahold of Wilford’s arms and hanging his head. “I can’t.”


End file.
